A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for supporting hangers and, more specifically, to a device for collecting, carrying, supporting and transporting garments hung on hangers. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to hanger support devices that allow the user to support such hanger-hung garments on a hook, loop, handle or other support member, including vehicular hook or handle members.
B. Background
As is generally well known, it is very common to hang garments such as shirts, pants, blouses, dresses, jackets, suits and other clothing on hangers, including those which are specifically configured for particular clothing types or styles. Standard hangers have body portion on which the clothing is hung or otherwise supported and a hook portion that is configured to be hung on a closet rod or like support apparatus. While traveling or simply picking up and dropping off one's dry cleaning, it is often necessary for a person to carry one or more hangers laden with clothing as he or she moves through an airport, train station, bus terminal, hotel lobby or between his or her home and the dry cleaning store. To avoid wrinkling or otherwise harming the clothing, the user typically carries the hangers by the hook portion of the hanger. Unfortunately, grasping and holding a number of hangers, particularly when the clothing which they support is heavy or bulky, can be very uncomfortable, especially for persons having relatively small or sensitive hands. In addition, the hangers tend to bite into the hand and fingers generating discomfort, thereby compelling the carrier to switch the hangers from each hand to the other in order to minimize the discomfort. The level of discomfort can be significantly exasperated by the shape, material and/or configuration of the hanger, particularly those having hook portions made of thin wire frame or non-smooth inner surfaces.
To reduce the discomfort of carrying hangers laden with clothing when moving through an transportation hub or hotel lobby, many people utilize specially configured mobile carriers that have a hanger support rod on which the hanger hook portions are hung. Naturally, such mobile carriers have to be readily available, which they are often not, to be of any use. Other than utilizing a glove or other hand covering, most people do not have available a device to reduce the discomfort of moving their clothes laden hangers between the dry cleaners, car and house or office. A search of the prior art identified a number of patents that disclose various devices for carrying and supporting clothes hangers, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,954 to Beyda et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,189 to Hughes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,458 to Contreras et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,156 to Greene, U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,067 to Huges, U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,212 to Uadiski, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,918 to Hulyk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,177 to Fahmi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,184 to Scola, U.S. Pat. No. D440,147 to Rimback, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,518 to Elliott, U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,127 to MacKenzie and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,167 to Jones.
Despite the foregoing most people still carry clothes laden hangers by the hook portions of the hangers, merely enduring the discomfort or pain caused by the hangers and weight of the clothing on the hangers. Consequently, a need exists for a device that is adapted for collecting, carrying, supporting, and transporting dry cleaning and other garments or clothing hung on hangers in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient to use. Such a device should be configured to be easily and comfortably supported by the hand of the user in a manner that substantially reduces or eliminates the discomfort or pain typically associated with carrying clothing laden hangers. Preferably, such an improved device should be configured to be gripped by the user while the device supports the hook portion of the clothes laden hangers. The preferred device should also be configured to hang on a hook, handle or other hook-like structure, including those commonly found in vehicles.